Want My Pickle?
by McShip
Summary: The name says it all. wink wink Maddison.


**Want My Pickle?**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I own La La Land. (smiles)

**A/N**: I do these oneshots to get my creative juices and my brain working more. This is just a silly oneshot and as by the title you know what to expect. Haha. Enjoy my oneshot!

* * *

In the beginning, God had made every single creature on the planet. But alas, they were bored as hell! God had made other Gods for he could not do it himself. He had Gods for everything**. Everything! **He looked at all the Gods and Goddesses and accidentally picked the one that he dreaded most, the God of _Lust_. Now, we humans know the God of Lust as one person in every lifetime. It's 2010 right now and that God is none other than Dr. Mark Sloan. But, over the years as the God of Lust, his powers have gone haywire and he had lust everytime he laid eyes on a pretty woman. Now, of course there are two people for each power, a man and a woman. After God has seen His God of Lust depressed, he sent the Goddess of Lust, who has been up in Heaven and watching. Now, can you guess who that Goddess is? She's visiting Seattle as I write this.

Dr. Addison Montgomery is being pulled to Seattle for another case of TTTS. It is very rare but she needs to do her job. She is walking in the lobby of the airport and sees a familiar man waiting for her, holding a sign that said, "Dr. Addison Montgomery."

"Mark?" she asked as she approached him. "What is up with the sign?"

"The chief made me do it," he replied. "And by chief, I mean your ex-husband." He got up and hugged her. "It's great to see you again Addie." She hugged back.

"It's great to see you, too, Mark. How are you and Lexie?" she asked. Mark was silent and then stepped back out of the hug.

"Come on. Everyone's waiting for you." He took her bags and led her to his car. They were silent for most of the ride and Addison was staring out the window.

"You never answered my question," Addison said, her voice startling him.

"I'd rather not talk about it," he replied.

"Oh," she said softly. "How is Sloan? Is she going to all of her appointments?"

"She left."

"Oh," she said again. They pulled up to the hotel.

"You can stay at my place, you know," he said, grinning. She stared at him.

"No. I'm good, Mark. I can just get a room here."

"You can stay at my place for free."

"Oh, I think I would have to do something to stay there. Can you help me with my bags?" she asked.

"Sure." They made their way inside and checked her in.

"You stay right here," she said as she stepped inside the elevator. He grinned and waited next to the elevator. The God of Lust inside him was restless now that his Goddess of Lust was here. Ten minutes later, she stepped out of the elevator directly in front of him. "Let's get going." He grinned and followed her out to his car. They drove to the hospital and entered through the doors.

"Addison!" Derek called after his ex-wife. He ran up to hug her.

"Hey chief!" she said.

"Interim chief, but okay."

"Want to join us for lunch?"

"No, no. You guys go ahead. I have chief stuff to do." They waved goodbye and went towards the cafeteria.

"You never asked me to eat lunch with you," Mark said to her.

"Whatever." After they entered, they went to buy some food. Mark got a pickle and a sandwich. Addison got a salad.

"Want my pickle?" he asked as they sit down, wagging it in front of her face. Addison was about to say no but she grabbed it. Mark was surprised when she swiped it from his hands.

"Yes," she replied. She looked at the pickle and then slowly put it in her mouth, sucked on it, and slowly pulled it out. She said, "You know, Mark, I would think every girl would want your pickle."

Mark was distracted because he was too busy staring at the pickle. "Huh?" he said.

"Pickles are the best. But, they're nothing like yours." She sucked on the pickle again. "Yours are juicy and really hard so they have a nice crunch when you bite down on it." She bit off a small piece of the end and ate it. Mark winced. She pulled her chair closer to him. She looked down at his lap and said, "Oh, look at that." She laughed. "I think I would like _that_ pickle better." She smirked and sucked on the pickle again. Mark just stared at her and then stared at his lap. The God of Lust inside him was going crazy. Addison took another bite and he winced again. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the cafeteria. "Hey! I wasn't done eating my lunch!"

After he successfully found a closet, he pulled her inside, closing the door behind him.

"Mark, what the hell? I'm still hungry!" she yelled at him. He grabbed her and pinned her against the door, holding both her arms. Addison yelped.

"I'm hungry, too," he said in a low voice. Before she could respond, he kissed her hard. Addison opened her mouth and welcomed Mark's tongue. Before she knows it, her and Mark's clothes are on the floor, forgotten.

At that moment, she said in her mind, _Oh, I so want his pickle._

* * *

Did I just almost write smut? Ah, well. Review please!


End file.
